05456
}} is the 5,458th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 18 November, 2009. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by DUNCAN FOSTER Plot Part 1 Cain and Debbie argue about Charity. Cain storms off leaving Debbie to manage the garage alone. The Bartons are having lunch at the Woolpack discussing last night’s parents evening. Hannah, sitting with Victoria, receives another text. Charity arrives home to find Cain coming downstairs. They argue and Cain tries to resolve matters, promising to take her and Debbie out that afternoon. Edna prepares to leave Pear Tree Cottage to meet Betty and Pearl for lunch. After she has gone Jimmy and Carl discuss Carl's plan to retrieve Tom's lost money from Cain using Charity. Andy picks Sarah up from Tug Ghyll to buy school gym uniform. Cain announces his desire to take Debbie and Charity shopping. Charity remains civil but frosty. Nicola and Jimmy discuss a christening. Nicola mentions Natasha for God-mother, Scarlett looks on disappointed. A confused Laurel is confronted by a manipulative Sally about the events leading up to the fire. Laurel confesses that she is still 'muddled' by the whole thing and that it was no-one’s fault. Cain drives Charity and Debbie to the storage facility where he announces that he has to make a 'quick cash withdrawal from the bank of Cain'. Charity looks thoughtful. Part 2 Debbie and Charity, waiting outside the storage facility, discuss Cain keeping his money there and speculate as to how much he has. Debbie surmises that it must still be a lot, Charity claims not to care. Carl rings Charity as she goes to get in the car, she doesn't answer. Nicola and Jimmy are still discussing God-parents, Nicola flat out refuses to have Carl as god-father. John comes to pick Hannah up from the Woolpack, Andy has bought Sarah the wrong size uniform and Diane offers to go back into town with him. Zak is given a shopping list for the local supermarket by Lisa. Marlon banters with Moira semi-flirtatiously. Nicola, with Angelica, sits with Betty as the only customers in Café Hope. When Viv asks them to leave Nicola claims its time to feed Angelica. Viv is about to object when Nicola goes on a charm offensive, and Viv is placated. Debbie is pleased with Andy's choice, he gives credit to Diane. When Debbie tells Zak and Lisa, with Noah, that Cain and Charity are out that night Diane invites her and the kids round for tea. She accepts. Lisa tells Debbie about Holly wanting to draw her. Cain, getting ready to go out, is seduced by Charity in lingerie. She shows her gratitude to him for trusting her. They head upstairs to sleep together. Nicola has told Laurel about her victory over Viv using psychology. Laurel can't drink the wine on offer due to recovering from the fire. Laurel seems undecided over Sally's continued presence. Edna and Pearl, in the Woolpack, discuss David with Leyla, she is remorseful. Lizzie arrives and is greeted by Marlon. There is some light-hearted banter which alludes to Marlon's feelings for Moira. Charity comes down stairs getting ready to leave under the pretence of going to the shop, she looks suspicious. David arrives to meet Leyla at the Woolpack. The atmosphere is tense. Edna and Pearl look on, wishing them well. David seems distant. Charity arrives back in the village and stops at Pear Tree Cottage to see Carl. She tells him that the deal is off; Carl threatens her and demands the key to Cain's stash. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes